Por mero capricho
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Okamura & Mao]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Él no volvería a arriesgar la vida de esa chiquilla tan solo para cumplirle un capricho. Además, ahora la joven Yahana no tenía una verdadera razón para ir con él.


**Por mero capricho.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La jovencita sonrió al ver al periodista, ocupado con sus fotografías.

*** Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. ¿No piensas en nada más?. ***

Decía Mao, haciendo notar su presencia y acercándose al fotógrafo, hasta abrazarlo y recargarse en su espalda.

*** El trabajo es la mitad de la vida de un hombre. ***

*** Ah sí?, y cuál es la otra mitad?.**

La chica sonrió traviesa al hacer aquella pregunta, pero Okamura seguía serio, renuente a siquiera girarse a ver a la joven; había algo que quería tratar con ella.

Más la mujer no notó el inusual comportamiento del reportero, y como ya era costumbre en ella, lo besó de forma arrebatadora.

Apasionada, intensa, así era Mao. En su mundo, las cosas se hacían dónde y cuándo ella quería y lo que la chica ahora quería era repetir lo que tuvo con ese hombre en Estados Unidos.

Solo fue una vez, pero el recuerdo era tan vivido e intenso, que Mao simplemente no pudo esperar a estar piel con piel con ese hombre; Akihiro igual lo deseaba, así que simplemente se guardó las palabras para un mejor momento y correspondió con todo su ser al beso que la atrevida jovencita le exigía.

No tardaron en terminar en la cama del periodista, frotando sus cuerpos por encima de las ropas.

La primera vez que hicieron esto fue una locura, pues bien, ellos querían volver a cometer aquel error. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de ello y la mejor prueba es que están una vez más, frente a frente, sus cuerpos desnudos, mirándose con algo más que el deseo del momento.

Fue Mao quien, ante la falta de iniciativa del reportero, se sentó sobre este, buscando no solo los labios del hombre, sino también el roce entre sus sexos.

*** Estas muy distraído, ¿pasa algo?. ***

*** N-no es nada… ***

Para ese momento, Okamura se olvidó de todo aquello que no fuese la jovencita entre sus brazos. Como el sediento en la sequia, buscó los labios de la mujer, profanando con su ansiosa lengua, jugueteando con la de ella.

Y como el hombre maduro que era, se dejó de ceremonias, alojando sus dedos en la mojada intimidad de la chica. Dos dedos le mandaba y ella gemía con ganas de más, susurrando cerca de su oído cosas que el hombre no alcanzó a procesar. Era el deseo que por Mao tenía, la necesidad, que no supo en qué momento le nació por ella, lo que lo llevó a reemplazar sus dedos por su pene.

*** Hazlo ya!. ***

Le ordenó la dama en su desesperación por sentirse penetrada, más el reportero no la complació como ella deseaba. En cambio, la estimuló rozando su pene una y otra vez contra la suave y delicada línea vaginal de su compañera.

*** No, detente. No quiero esto. Yo ne-necesito que me hagas el amor. Akihiro, por favor… no me tortures más. ***

El sonrió sutil, entre complacido y triste. Se preguntaba: ¿si acaso lujuria y deseo era lo único que podía provocar en esa jovencita?.

Como él no estaba dispuesto a responderse tal pregunta, sujetó firmemente a la chica por la cintura para luego empujar las caderas, penetrándola rápida y profundamente.

*** Ah, sí, Okamura… ***

En un arrebato, degustando con desesperación los labios de su amante, Mao se entregó completamente a sus emociones. Esto era lo mejor en el mundo.

La chica se desenfrenó, ansiosa por disfrutarlo al máximo y se hallaba meciendo las caderas de forma constante y fuerte, prácticamente saltando sobre el pene del reportero, quien la penetraba una y otra vez.

Estaba en el paraíso, si, la vagina de la joven era tan estrecha y cálida, que lo estaba orillando al éxtasis con cada roce de su miembro viril dentro la exquisita intimidad.

*** Me encanta, me encanta!. ***

Jadeaba la joven, buscando con desesperación la penetración total de ese hombre.

Lo quería, en verdad lo quería. Más que el deseo o el despecho por un amor no correspondido, incluso la superación de un capricho. Mao comprendió que, sin darse cuenta, este hombre se había vuelto tan necesario e indispensable para ella, que ya no se imaginaba una vida sin él.

_""Sin hacer el amor con él… no, no quiero eso.""_

Pensaba la chica, abrazándose fuertemente a su compañero, y segundos después, siendo recompensada con la oleada de placer que un orgasmo dejó a su paso.

Gritando el nombre de su amante, a la joven Yahana le agradó sentir como su vagina se contraía fuerte y constante, apretando y reteniendo el pene del reportero, quien poco tardó en regar su semilla en la fértil flor de la mujer.

Exhaustos, pero satisfechos y felices, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, ella sobre él, sin prisa por desacoplar sus sexos.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Sonora bofetada le propinó la chica.

Con mirada llena de furia y sin importarle su desnudez, Mao le reclamó a su compañero, no la noticia en sí, sino más bien que se lo dijera apenas ahora, a unos cuantos días de dejar el país.

*** ¿Por qué?. ***

*** Bu-bueno, no hubo tiempo hasta aho… ***

*** No me vengas con eso. ***

La joven hizo sonar su voz en un fuerte grito, la noticia de que el reportero se iría al medio oriente no la hacía muy feliz.

La chica lo llamó "idiota" poco antes de darle la espalda.

Okamura suspiró cansado, no había sido nada fácil aceptar aquel nuevo trabajo; ya se esperaba estos malos tratos, solo un berrinche más de esa chiquilla.

_""Pero yo ya sabía que sería así.""_

Pensaba el reportero, mientras simplemente trataba de ignorar otro de los caprichos de la heredera Yahana.

Abandonó la cama para buscar algo en su mochila.

*** Tome… *** _Mao se giró al escuchar la voz de su amante, quien le ofrecía una vez más, la cámara fotográfica._ *** Quiero que la conserve. ***

La joven de largos cabellos alzó una ceja al tiempo en que escuchaba, sin interés alguno, el discurso de Okamura, sobre esa cámara, herencia de su padre.

*** A mi no me importa eso. ***

Gritó ella, tomando la dichosa cámara y arrojándola lejos.

Akihiro suspiró aliviado al ver que el objeto caía a salvo sobre la cama, pero no tuvo tiempo para alegrarse o enfadarse por ello, pues tan inesperado fue que Mao lo abrazara, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él, como temiendo quedarse sola y es que así era. El motivo del enojo de la chica no era otro que la futura distancia entre ella y el fotógrafo.

Okamura se quedó inmóvil, escuchando los sollozos de la chica, quien parecía simplemente no estar dispuesta a soltarlo.

*** No vayas, es peligroso. ***

*** ¿Más peligroso que enfrentar quirópteros?, no lo creo. ***

El hombre sonrió completamente convencido de sus palabras, más la sonrisa se le borró al no recibir más reproches por parte de la chica. Ella lloraba, no quería, no quería que él se fuera.

Mao ya había planeado toda una vida, aquí, en Okinagua, tranquila, común y feliz. Pero si él se iba, entonces. . .

*** Yo voy contigo. ***

*** ¿Está usted loca?. Claro que no!. ***

Akihiro gritó. Era la primera vez que le gritaba a la jovencita y la primera vez que se oponía a ella.

Él no volvería a arriesgar la vida de esa chiquilla tan solo para cumplirle un capricho. Además, ahora la joven Yahana no tenía una verdadera razón para ir con él.

*** Eso crees?, pues eres un idiota. ***

Fu entonces que Mao se separó del fotógrafo, verdaderamente molesta.

Ese hombre estaba ciego.

*** ¿No te das cuenta de mis sentimientos?. ***

Le dijo la joven. No era necesario ser más directa y decirle que lo quería. Se conocían demasiado y él bien sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras.

*** Es solo un capricho suyo, nada más. ***

*** Kai fue un capricho, tu eres… a quien yo quiero. No te alejes de mí. ***

Akihiro no insistió más. Empezaba a creer en las palabras de la joven, rendido ante la tristeza que los ojos de Mao reflejaban.

De cualquier forma él tampoco quería separarse de ella y si la única forma para conseguirlo era llevarla consigo al peligro. . . pues!. Tal vez este era su propio capricho.

Akihiro dobló las cejas; molesto y asustado consigo mismo por tal locura, se atrevió a decir lo que llegó a creer que mantendría en secreto por siempre. . .

*** Te amo. ***

Y la abrazó con fuerza.

No, este sentimiento no era un capricho. Y el dolor de saber las atrocidades que por amor hacía, se desvaneció al escuchar la pesada voz de la joven.

*** Ai shiteru mo. ***

Sonriendo ante la mutua confesión, unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Habían descubierto lo bien que se complementaban en la guerra, quizás debían dejar que las cosas siguiesen así.

Quién sabe, igual todo lo que tenían ahora fue gracias a un capricho, así que no podía estar mal el seguir juntos por esa misma razón. . . un simple capricho.

**Finalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me gusta esta pareja.

Últimamente me gustan las parejas donde el tipo le lleva varios años a la chica.

Aunque esta no sería una típica pareja de ese tipo; Mao es muy dominante.

Hubo muy poco lemon, siento que me forcé demasiado para escribir este fic.

Tengo planeado otro con estos dos, trataré de hacerlo mejor, más fuerte.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 20 de Noviembre de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
